


Wanted to fight this war without weapons.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: possession [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trauma, i'll repeat DEAD DOVE, revoking of consent, sex with the enemy, temporary consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: After being broken free, and stalking Leonard McCoy, Khan breaks into his apartment and assaults him.Leonard doesn't break.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Khan Noonien Singh
Series: possession [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560934
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Wanted to fight this war without weapons.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessed_Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Reader/gifts).



> This contains graphic rape last chance to turn back.   
> This is part 4 of a series where Leonard has a very, very bad time, and the other parts should be read first.

my writing twitter

* * *

* * *

_Well I've got thick skin and an elastic heart_   
_But your blade it might be too sharp_   
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_   
_Yeah I may snap and I move fast_   
_You won't see me fall apart_   
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

_\- Sia, Elastic Heart_

  


* * *

* * *

It had been a long, grueling shift, and McCoy was tired; tired enough that the light coming from under his door made him roll his eyes, rather than utter an oath. He didn’t bother trying his lock, simply opened the door. It opened smooth and easy, just as he’d suspected. Leonard shook his head, dropping his comm. on the table by the door, and shrugging out of his jacket.

“Mrs. Lambe, you know, the hospital has a phone. You don’t need to keep breaking into my apartment.” He called down the short hall, towards the noises of cooking coming from the kitchen, as he hung his jacket on the hook.

His shoes went onto the rack, although he noticed the small fluffy slippers were still there by his door; _odd, Mrs. Lambe’s feet are too cold usually._ Leonard paused, a thread of disquiet anchoring its self in his stomach.

“I’m being paranoid,” He muttered. Jumping at shadows. Not everything was a threat.

Sighing, Leonard ran his hands though his hair, and down over his face, covering his eyes as he turned the corner into his kitchen, a large yawn escaping him. The smell of warm food was inviting; it was different than the hot spices Mrs. Lambe normally favoured, but in a good way.

“That smells good—" he started, then stopped dead.

There was no elderly woman standing in her housecoat in his kitchen. Two pots and a covered pan were on his stove, but no sign of Mrs. Lambe. Leonard frowned.

“Thank you. It’s my mother’s recipe.” Said a chillingly familiar voice from behind him.

McCoy felt like all his bones had turned to ice. It hurt to turn, to look behind him – but he did it.

“Impossible.” He wanted to back away, but his body was frozen.

“Clearly not, but I understand your sentiment.”

Khan stood in his kitchen, wearing his apron, smiling calmly like this was normal. Like he hadn’t-

Leonard took a deep breath, flinching away from the thought. There were more important things, like _Khan, genocidal maniac, was loose_ , to focus on.

He had left his comm. by the door. That was his habit. Now Khan stood in the doorway of his small kitchen, blocking any access to it.

The bastard tutted, and held the small silver device up between his long, thin fingers. “You won’t need this.” He swept a hand out, and Leonard noticed the table was set. “Come along, doctor. You’ve had a _very_ busy day. You should sit down, eat something.”

Leonard scowled. “Is it poisoned?”

Khan’s eyes crinkled at the corners in what looked like a _genuine_ smile of delight.

“No, as I already said, doctor; it’s my mother’s recipe.”

~*~

He sat. There wasn’t anything else to do; there was only one real exit from his apartment, unless he was willing to go over the balcony. And given their past history, Khan could be here simply to continue whatever sick parody he seemed to think was between them. If Leonard ran, he might get people killed- people who might currently be perfectly safe.

He spread his napkin over is knees.

“What are you doing here?”

Khan placed a full plate carefully down in front of Leonard. He seemed to consider the his question, and shrugged languidly, as he settled into his own seat across the small table.

“I got bored. Earth is slow, your crew is boring. Their lives are tedious and monotonous.”

Leonard snorted. “Because my life is so sparklingly interesting.”

Khan was eating, but with his near immortal regenerative abilities, it could be a soup made entirely of poison plants and Leonard figured it would have about the same effect on the man. Never the less, he didn’t see any reason to anger him unnecessarily- he _was_ hungry, and it smelled delicious. He might as well go through whatever hell the madman had planned on a full stomach.

Khan, of course, took the seat closest the door, leaving Leonard to put his back to the wall and watch him from under his lashes as he picked at his food.

“How long have you been out?” he asked, unable to contain himself.

“Not long. I did not so much as escape, as was freed. You humans are nothing if not tenacious.”

Leonard leaned back in his seat. “What do you mean?”

A long, slow look from his dinner companion. His gaze slid down Leonard’s body, slowly, and he shifted uncomfortably under the predatory eyes. His discomfort seemed to amuse Khan, and the augment went back to his meal, allowing Leonard to slouch uneasily back into his chair.

He took a sip of water to calm his racing heart, avoiding Khan’s sharp eyes. Sweat slid, cold, down his back, and the next bite of his meal was without taste. He ate mechanically.

Eventually, Khan seemed to grow bored with his silence, and began to speak again – although he could simply like the sound of his own voice.

“They must have known it was a poor thought, waking me up. Nothing to hold over my head- only the threat of brute force to keep me contained?” He let the tip of his fork drop against his plate, casting the doctor a knowing smirk. “You know well how poorly that would go.”

He sure as hell did.

“Are they dead?” Leonard asked, meal forgotten.

“Now? Yes. However, I was not responsible for most of it. It seems whoever was behind this cleaned up as best as they could.” Khan shrugged, utterly without pity.

He had no reason to lie, and Leonard could see it happen; humans were _tenacious_ , as the bastard had put it. They rarely learned from their mistakes. It took two burns to learn the stove was hot.

He set his silverware down, and wiped his mouth with his napkin, setting it across his half finished plate. He leaned back again, folding his arms, and arched a brow. “And they just left you loose?”

“Well doctor, I haven’t exactly been leaving a trail. I’ve been on my very best behavior.” An amused smile. Khan didn’t seem put off by Leonard’s lack of apatite.

“Except for stalking the crew.” Leonard growled.

“Except for stalking _you_. The crew was surveillance.”

_Well fuck me_. That wasn’t good.

The augment set his silverware aside in a similar manner to the doctor, pushing his chair back, and stood gracefully. Leonard watched with detached disbelief as the man cleared the table. He didn’t protest when his plate was removed; might as well move this farce along to some part of it he might recognize. Chatty Khan was unsettling him.

The augment held a hand out to Leonard.

He scowled at it.

“I don’t have a choice, do I?”

“No, my good doctor, you do not. But as always, I promise only pleasure, no pain.”

Feeling like a canary in a cage at the mouth of a coalmine, Leonard set his jaw, and took his hand. The augment’s strength shocked the breath out of him, as he was tugged towards him, pulled effortlessly into Khan’s chest. He wasn’t _that_ much shorter than him, but the difference in their personal power made the man tower in his mind’s eye. He couldn’t help but tense and resist as Khan wrapped his other arm around his back, twisting them across the living room in a cruel parody of a slow dance.

He could feel his own racing heartbeat, and Khan didn’t have to _say_ a damn thing – Leonard could see it all, written in his cold eyes and the cruel twist of his amused smile. Leonard’s knees hit the carpet before he was aware of the kick knocking his feet out from under him.

Khan guided him down by a firm hand in the short hair at the nape of his neck, and their twined fingers. Despite himself, despite Khan’s words, Leonard was afraid.

“No,” he whispered, clawing at Khan’s arm, and trying to twist his face away. “No, _dammit, no!_ Not again!” his accent thickened until the words almost rolled together, and he could taste iron. He’d bit his own tongue when he’d been forced to his knees.

The augment was considering him, eyes slitted – in his panic, Leonard first assumed it to be displeasure, but Khan released their twined fingers, stroking a tear from the doctor’s face – a tear he hadn’t felt himself shed, but know he could feel his face was wet with them. Khan held his gaze, and unable to look away, Leonard listened to the man pull his cock free.

He flinched at the damp touch of the hot crown, rubbing against his cheek, finally closing his eyes.

He recognized Khan’s expression now; _pleasure_. He enjoyed Leonard’s fear. Savoured it, the way someone savoured food they didn’t get very often. The wet head of Khan’s cock slide across his face, touching the corner of his mouth, and Leonard jerked in Khan’s grip.

His knees didn’t hurt this time. His body didn’t hurt; he was on his own double thick living room carpet, knees sunk deep into the off-white fibres. His body wanted to sag with exhaustion, the extended shift already having taken its toll on him. He had his hands clenched around Khan’s forearms, but he wasn’t really pushing. The doctor didn’t have much more reserves to _fight_ – he was _home_ , on earth, off active deployment. He was supposed to be safe to run himself into the ground.

_This shouldn’t be happening._

The thought didn’t move the cockhead pressed against his closed lips. Pre-cum slicked his bottom lip, and he could feel a scream clawing its way up his throat. More tears, hot with the burn of helpless humiliation. He could feel the heat rolling off Khan’s body, and smell the musk of his groin, felt the brush of fabric from his undone fly against the underside of his closest wrist, from where he clutched pointlessly at Khan.

Khan traced the corner of his mouth, gentle and soft like he was touching a lover.

“Open your mouth, doctor. I admire your spirit, but you can’t fight me and win.” Cautioned Khan, almost pityingly. He could force open Leonard’s mouth- they both knew this- but there was no pleasure in _forcing_ him to yield to him. Khan wanted Leonard to give into him, acknowledge that he couldn’t fight him.

_Sick fuck gets off on the humiliation, not pain_.

Carol’s broken leg flashed into his mind, the crack of her femur loud enough in his head that he winced. _Okay, so some types of pain_.

It was a sensation not unlike pain: the trapped feeling of helplessness screaming at the back of his brain as he reluctantly opened his mouth. Khan’s fist in his hair was warm, and the harsh grip gentled as Leonard complied. He stroked his hair, petted him like a dog as he pushed his cock slowly into his mouth – deep, too deep. Leonard choked, eyes tearing, and he tried to pull away, but Khan’s hand was there, strong fingers cupping the back of his skull.

He couldn’t taste his skin, his mouth already filled with his own bloody saliva; it dribbled down his chin as the heavy cock pushed back towards his throat, cutting off his air, and Khan held him there. He waited, until Leonard was almost mindless with panic, clawing at his skin, hitting his legs- his eyes were going black, heart racing, and his lungs _ached-_ and then Khan pulled him off his cock entirely, holding Leonard by the hair as he gasped raggedly for breath, clenching his fist so the doctor’s face was tipped up towards him.

The wet _shk shk_ of a palm over damp skin didn’t register until it was too late; Khan came with a grunt, and cum splattered across Leonard’s face, hitting his hair and dripping down over his eyebrow, over his cheek. The next spurt caught him across the mouth; he flinched, licked his lips on reflex, and Khan chuckled tightly.

His chin was grabbed while he was disoriented, and Khan shoved himself back into Leonard’s mouth, thrusting shallowly. He painted his tongue with the last of his orgasm, and Leonard forgot his fear to tear away while the augment was languid and relaxed, and spit the unpleasant mouthful out.

He looked up in time to catch Khan’s look of delighted surprise, and froze with the back on his hand still against his mouth.

However, the man didn’t seem inclined to violence. “You have so much _fight_ , even when you’re afraid.”

“Is that a compliment?” asked Leonard, voice broken and rough. He stayed on his knees, wary.

Khan took a step back, away from him, and sat down on his sofa. His pale face had a flush, his eyes a sparkle. He was enjoying himself.

He tilted his head, “It is. Perhaps a foolish amount of spine, given your weaker state.” The augment hadn’t bothered to tuck away his cock, and it lay half hard against his thigh. Leonard carefully didn’t look at it, focusing only on Khan’s face.

Leonard considered him. This was only going one place- same place it always went. He slumped slightly.

“...Can I at least shower? I had a thirty six hour shift.” He didn’t need to fake the exhaustion.

No one was going to be looking for him for the next three days. He wasn’t even on-call for another forty eight hours; he could end up dead if he wasn’t careful. But for his own sanity, he needed a moment to collect himself.

For a moment, he thought Khan would say no; his gaze wandered Leonard’s face.

“Go. You must be exhausted. We can go to bed after.”

The ‘ _we_ ’ didn’t escape Leonard’s notice, but he dragged himself to his feet and turned his back on the man.

~*~

Khan waited until the good doctor had closed the door to the washroom, before rising quietly, and crossing the rug to the shelf on the far wall. A tiny camera, hidden in a thin flat disk, lay stuck to the underside of one shelf. He carefully pried it loose, and wandered casually into the doctor’s bedroom.

When this had began, he never would have thought it would go this far, so he had only brought the one device with him. More was the pity, he’d need to take it with him when he left, or the footage would be lost to him. And he so badly wanted to watch this again.

Setting it with the perfect angle of the bed, Khan slipped back out of the room, and settled against the closed door frame of the bathroom. He planned to allow the doctor some time with his thoughts, to gather himself- but not too much time.

~*~

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Leonard locked it. It wouldn’t do much, but it gave him a hollow sense of security- he would hear the lock sheer off when Khan entered. Maybe it would buy him seconds to mentally prepare himself.

He went through the motions of washing his face and stripping off his clothes slowly, movements mechanical. His mind felt too noisy, but also blissfully numb; he understood enough of this pattern. He could centre himself. It wouldn’t catch him off guard.

This time, the humiliation was _private_ , something between him and Khan. There would be no horrified crew to witness his rape, and walk on eggshells around him for weeks afterwards. He stood, naked, hands braced on the edges of his sink.

_Get in the shower._ He smelled of hospital, of dried sweat and antiseptic.

Instead, he turned on the tap, and brushed his teeth until his gums bled. Only when the foam was tinted more towards red then pink, did he stop.

“Get in the shower.” He muttered.

It was glass faced, but the entire room was a wet room – off white tiles to match the off white carpet, the entire apartment done up in neutrals he’d never bothered to add to. The towels were Starfleet issued medical blue, a joke from Jim as a house warming gift. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say they were the brightest thing in his house.

He didn’t bother closing the door behind him. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be alone for very long.

The hot water hit his skin, and against his will he sighed, tension sliding from him. The heat melted away his thoughts, took with it the stress, and for a moment he basked in it- rested his face in the spray, held his breath, let it burn too warmly against his closed eyelids and clump his lashes until they itched. He wasn’t certain how long he stood there, but he didn’t tense when hands slid over his hips, a body joining him in the spray, and lips brushed against the curve of his bare shoulder.

He ignored him, and Khan let him, content to stroke circles into the skin of his sides, watch the water bead off Leonard’s chest.

They stood in almost companionable silence.

“...why are you here?” asked Leonard, too tired for games.

Khan pressed a slow kiss to the base of his neck, taking his time. His damp hair brushed across Leonard’s skin, raising a wave of goosebumps down his spine.

“You have been in here nearly an hour. I had begun to worry you had harmed yourself.” His lips brushed Leonard’s skin with every word, wet with the spray of the shower.

Leonard blinked into the spray, twisting around to scowl at the augment.

“You aren’t that frightening. I had a thirty six hour shift, I’m dead on my feet.” He knew reasonably he shouldn’t be so blunt, should try to scrape up some of the fear from earlier, but he was _tired._ His body seemed to be made of lead. Leonard couldn’t find the energy to pull away from Khan, the warmth of the water soothing his humming nerves. He could almost imagine closing his eyes, tilting his face into the spray, and letting this happen.

Something must have shown on his face. Khan’s hands went from tracing meaningless shapes across his ribs, to moving with intent. One went up, the other down; Leonard hissed as short nails scratched just hard enough across his nipple, already hard under the water’s trail. It was an agony of confusing signals, but the revulsion wasn’t as strong as his exhaustion. He could keep pointlessly fighting him, or he could stand there quietly and maybe at the end of this Khan would let him take a sedative, and go to sleep.

The lowest hand traced over the top of his hipbone, and down the small of his back to settle at the swell of his buttock. Leonard dropped his head forward, snorting softly, _figures_.

“Is the super-sex drive a part of the augment thing?” He asked, already tilting a small bottle over his shoulder. Leonard wasn’t big on self indulgence, but he liked to be clean when he was. The bottle tucked between his other generic white bottles, easy to miss.

Khan took it, leaving his nipple alone.

“Yes, actually. We’re also very fertile, although there are no children within the augments. Not yet,” the soft snick of the lube’s cap opening. Despite his own conviction that there was no fear left in him, his back tensed, and Leonard dropped his head forward, wet hair running into his face. The humid air filled his lungs, and if he closed his eyes, he could tell himself that this was someplace else. Somewhere warm, somewhere sunny.

That he wanted the gentle touches creeping down his spine. That this was a stranger he welcomed back to his rooms – he could be on shore leave, and, _and—_

A soft chuckle.

“Struggling with that fantasy, doctor?” Asked Khan.

Leonard blinked the water from his eyes, glaring at the tiles. He couldn’t picture a handsome stranger; Khan’s face kept swimming into his mind. He grit his teeth as a slick finger pressed into his body; it didn’t hurt, but tension shot up his spine at the intrusion. His heart rate rocketed, skin warm and yet icy cold. He couldn’t sweat fast enough to feel it in the shower, but it was there, leaking from his skin. Salt stung his eyes.

_The body remembers trauma_.

Khan didn’t need to hurt him for Leonard’s body to echo the sensation of his cock, buried deep inside his body.

He could feel how excited the augment was, driven by his poorly hidden distress. One finger turned to two, and Khan thrust them knuckle deep into Leonard, pressing his fingertips against his inner walls until the doctor groaned. He made no attempt to loosen Leonard’s clenched body, lubed fingers focusing on sliding over the sensitive gland until he couldn’t breathe; it wasn’t _fair_.

He was a _monster_ , but it took so little to have Leonard sighing like a neglected house wife, going from pushing away from him to trying not to push himself back onto those tormenting fingers. It wasn’t enough, and that was the problem; he couldn’t come from this, which left him squirming and increasingly worked up, Khan’s mouth working across his shoulders. He didn’t thrust his fingers, only rubbed, worked the lube deep into Leonard as the doctor bit his lip and tried to keep the sounds inside his chest.

_Fuck_.

He was getting hard.

It was worse after that, each touch almost as good as a hand on his cock when mixed with the hot water still slicing over his sore body. He couldn’t even think of pushing him away now, couldn’t imagine another place or time to make this end faster. Khan’s breath washed over his ear, and it was just the two of them in silence.

“F-fuck, just- just finish this, dammit.” Leonard cracked. He couldn’t take this.

He didn’t make him ask twice.

Khan snaked a hand around Leonard, ignoring his now straining cock, and returned to playing with his nipple, rolling it and pinching it just right; Leonard shivered, and gave in. He curled a hand around himself, humiliation a sharp heat that only served to drive him faster into his own hand.

For all that he never thought he’d finish, he came quickly, Khan’s fingers deep up his ass and the augment’s teeth in his shoulder, his own hand wrapped tight around his cock. Leonard painted the wall in silence, biting down on his lip hard enough to bruise it.

The fizzle of pleasure in his veins didn’t last; it turned hollow, cold despite the warmth of the shower.

“ _Shhh_ , just close your eyes.” Whispered Khan, as Leonard’s limbs went limp and he began to fall.

~*~

The drugs took longer than he’d thought to kick in, but he was oddly grateful. Originally, Khan had planned to leave once they were in effect, but they hadn’t had much time together. And the idea of holding the sweet southern doctor in his arms, for even one night, was irresistible.

Khan caught him easily when he collapsed. He sat them both on the floor of the shower, Leonard cradled in his lap, and took his time washing the doctor clean as the doctor hadn’t had the chance yet.

Smiling, Khan traced his thumb over the purple marks on the doctor’s bottom lip, and reached for the shampoo from the rack above them.

~*~

The first thing his hazy mind remembered was that he was off shift, and Leonard relaxed back into his bed with a groan. He nuzzled the pillow, sighing into the clean scent. The arm around his waist tightened, pulling him back against the warm body behind him, and Leonard hummed in the simple pleasure of waking up with another person in his bed. They were awake; warm, dry lips pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck, and their legs moved against his, pushing his companion’s morning erection against his ass. Leonard rather liked that idea; he reached behind himself, twining his fingers in the thick hair, and scratched his short nails across their scalp. Lifting on thigh, Leonard let the stranger’s erection slip between his thighs, urging them forward by the grip on their hair.

A purr of pleasure, and the aimless hand stroking his stomach turned to a harder grip, anchoring themself as they began to thrust shallowly, groaning in appreciation at the silky skin of Leonard’s inner thighs stroking their cock.

“Oh _Leonard_ , _”_ purred the man behind him, “You’re very agreeable in the morning.”

There was slick between Leonard’s cheeks, although he didn’t feel like he’d had sex. His body was warm and limbs still sleep heavy, although the man thrusting between his thighs stirred something in his belly, his own cock fattening slowly.

“ _Touch me_ ,” he muttered, accent thickened by sleep. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, didn’t want to wake up yet, but the stranger reached around to stroke him slowly, bringing Leonard to hardness. The pace was slow, easy, no need for frantic so early.

“Oh _fuck,_ god yes,” Leonard praised, running his hand through their hair, turning their face towards him to kiss them slow and lazy, eyes still closed. They kissed back enthusiastically, obviously more awake then him. He didn’t remember picking someone up after his shift, but he also didn’t remember changing his sheets—

“Mmm, doctor I can’t wait to see how delicious you look,” the stranger muttered, distracted rubbing himself off on Leonard.

It was just a suspicion, but it was enough to drive the sleep from his mind.

He hadn’t picked anyone up, because his shift had been too long and he hadn’t gone to the bar with Jim. And he hadn’t changed his sheets in four days – three of those days they hadn’t been slept in, but they wouldn’t smell clean.

He tensed, twisting his hand in Khan’s hair.

The man behind him sighed, but his hips kept shallowly thrusting, and his hand continued to stroke Leonard’s cock, rubbing his thumb across the crown and over the glands. There was no chance of Leonard softening in his grip, and Khan shifted them so the base of his cock pushed between Leonard’s cheeks, rubbing against his greased hole.

“Don’t you dare,” he growled.

“I’m not going to. I just want a better view, since you’ve decided to be recalcitrant.” He made a soft _tut_ , looking over Leonard’s shoulder. “You look pretty like this. Such soft thighs, squeeze them together more for me.”

He did, but only because Khan slithered his other hand to delicately hold Leonard by the throat, and the doctor tensed, leaning back to try to get out of his grip – his legs tightened and Khan growled, thrusting harder. The inside of Leonard’s thighs were slick with his precum, messing up his clean sheets.

Sleep burnt away, yesterday still felt like a dream; Leonard was just beginning to be awake enough to react, renewed rage burning in his veins. He thrashed in his grip, pulling on Khan’s hair. The main didn’t care.

He came with a soft moan, thrusting through it, and coating the naked insides of Leonard’s thighs.

He recoiled, hissing, just in time to feel a hypo spray press into his neck. It stung briefly, hissing as it dispensed into his bloodstream, and Leonard released Khan’s hair to slap a hand over the side of his neck.

“What the _fuck_ was that?”

The augment pushed him back into the bedding, strong hand on his chest.

“Oh my dear doctor, I am truly looking forward to spending more time with you, but there’s somewhere I need to be. So go back to sleep.”

Not that Leonard had a choice; his vision was swimming, black spots dancing in his eyes. He tried to fight against it, but there was no stopping it. It sucked him down, and he fell back into unconsciousness.

~*~

In the warm morning sunlight, the bruises on the doctor’s lip looked like little jewels. Khan traced his mouth with his thumb, pulling his lip until he could feel the wetness of the inside of his mouth. It was more indulgent then he had intended to be, but it had been worth it; the doctor was to pleasant and affectionate when he first woke up, willing and forward. Khan’s scalp still stung pleasantly from how he had scratched it. The deep noises of pleasure he had made, like a large cat- sleepy and affectionate, almost hedonistic first thing in the morning. He wanted to experience that again.

Carefully, he got out of bed, careful to expose the doctor and his cum slick thighs to the camera. Khan needed to do some reworking of his original plan.


End file.
